


[Podfic] A Piece Of History

by sisi_rambles, Sixthlight



Category: Rivers of London - Ben Aaronovitch
Genre: Audio Format: M4B, Audio Format: MP3, Audio Format: Streaming, Gen, POV First Person, Podfic, Podfic Length: 10-20 Minutes, Queer History
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-19
Updated: 2016-02-19
Packaged: 2018-05-21 14:52:33
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 17
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6055660
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sisi_rambles/pseuds/sisi_rambles, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sixthlight/pseuds/Sixthlight
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“But why were you looking at a display on London’s gay scene in the 1920s?” Lesley demanded as we walked up the library steps.</p>
            </blockquote>





	[Podfic] A Piece Of History

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [A Piece Of History](https://archiveofourown.org/works/3701329) by [Sixthlight](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sixthlight/pseuds/Sixthlight). 



Length: 00:15:07

Right click to Save As: [mp3](http://sisi-rambles.parakaproductions.com/Rivers%20of%20London/A%20Piece%20Of%20History.mp3) (14 MB)  | [m4b](http://sisi-rambles.parakaproductions.com/Rivers%20of%20London/A%20Piece%20Of%20History.m4b) (6.9 MB) 

Streaming: 


End file.
